Tear.a.dooR
Biography tear.A.door is a Filipino VB6 programmer, a very humble programmer, who focused mainly on self-studies. In his early years in school, he always tends to go advance the lessons, being a natural fast learner, he mastered C++ when he was a freshman, but abandoned it later thinking that there is no challenge creating programs with pure text. Then he switched to Visual Basic 6 and stayed there till he mastered it. He can also code in vVBSript, HTML, PHP, and can understand a little bit of asm. In his early years of Virus Research and Study, he goes underground with the handle tearAdoor which is pronounced as tirador (slingshot in Tagalog) which is taken from his motto "Tear a door into the world of infinite possibilities. While going underground, he also goes outside with the handle Angelion and started a little Anti-Virus + Fast Removal tools using Visual Basic 6 which is known as the Viral Massacre that became prominent in the Philippine Virus Arena. The Silent Years In his early years on the field of studying malware, he learned about the VX scene and in 2007 he definitely joined the recently disbanded VX team, DoomRiderz, although he never participated that much because of some school problems, he likely remain in the malware development sector and goes underground. The Philippine Security and Virus Exchange After having no active group, he decided to create the website www.psvx.co.cc which sole intention is to unite all Filipino VXers, local Anti Virus Creators, and malware removal authors in a small community where they share their ideas on developing both viruses and antiviruses. Establishing a notable union with a friendly atmosphere. The Viral Massacre Controversy Following some events that unfold his true identity, tearadoor became controversial, and the Viral Massacre Project was condemned to be used as the launchpad of his viruses, which was definitely not true, it was found clean later on. He never released any viruses. But notable persona in the Philippine Virus Arena tried everything to link him to the Viral Massacre project but they failed until they finally succeeded. But since he never actually released any viruses and worms, he was left untouched. Malware tearadoor's works are not really that special, although he had so many viruses that some are lost in the wild, the most notable is the worm win32.bangis, which earned him the membership on DoomRiderz, another one is the Win32.Kilabot a worm that capable to spread in Yahoo! messenger and crawls to network shared folders, making it very hard to remove using any software, because it watches the system for any tools that might be used to remove it. The worm that accidentally spread when his pen drive was lost, the Win32.Gugma. Another notable work is his first VBS worm generator named TearGen. Although only little was known to him, he serves as a notable icon in the Philippine Virus Arena, as an inspiration and as a one-man who tried to guide every Filipino Virus Coder to utilize their talents into something quite helpful to the Filipino community. Virus/Worm(s) by TearadooR *Dahkila *TearGen *Kilabot *H4LiM4W *Bangis *MaiGem *Gugma Tool(s) by TearadooR *Viral Massacre Sources http://bangis[dot]110mb[dot]com/ Personal Website (This site triggers Wikia's spam filter. To view this website, copy-paste the URL to your browser location and replace dot with a ".". Category:Coder Category:Creator Category:Person